Calm and Breathe
by Dragooner19
Summary: Sora, with the power of the mysterious Monty Autor enters a psychedelic paradise where sound doesn't exist. Perfect for those of you enjoy adrenaline filled situations and lots of blood and gore. May contain traces of OC (Monty Autor, and Roderick O'Rou) My first publish online
1. Chapter 1: Monty Autor's world of Fun

[may contain traces of OC, including a Monty Autor, and a Roderick 'Tyrannosaurus' O'rou]

The landscape of this alien world was psychedelic as if the entire universe had pushed its girth into this tiny space behind the enchanted door belonging to the mysterious Monty Autor. Features remained the same however, as pools of a strange orange water shimmered in light of the neon blue and black circuit like world that passed overhead, taking over the sky. Squinting across the landscape, the young wayward traveller could make out the red and yellow ghosts of twisted figures and creatures traversing and roaming around, like aimless zombies.

It was difficult, normally Sora would just accept the world for what it was and move along to whatever it was that needed finding, but this squishing together of all these separate worlds made his brain hurt. What was he here for anyway?

Monty was pointing and beckoning with his hands in a rather irritated way, at something specific in the far distance. It wasn't as hard to make out compared to the earlier beings, particularly in the way it was thrashing up the land and tossed large chunks of black earth over its shoulders, making a massive mess of things. The traveller blinked, confused at the behaviour, but shook his head and tried keeping his 'mission' in mind. He held out a hand and proceeded to draw out his shimmering weapon.

No sooner had Sora bore the Keyblade in his hands, Monty had begun waving his arms furiously, moving at him to put away his weapon.

Looking down to the blade in confusion he held in his hands he dropped it in a shocked yelp as a minute tickling reached his right armpit, moving backward his arms in sweeping motions as he attempted to remove the ladybug creatures that swarmed around him from absolutely nowhere. Monty was re-opening the door from which they entered as he watched, while a sickly shluk sank into the back of his numbed shoulder.

Extreme fear overwhelmed an unaware system, and his heart pumped. No matter how he reasoned with himself he couldn't stop screaming, flinching at every step the swarming beetles took. Monty was bearing down on him with an outstretched arm attempting to grab his shoulder, but he was convulsing so badly, he wouldn't let him get a grip.

Dropping to his clenched hands Sora's back weighed down on skinny arms, but he still attempted to crawl away while drenched in adrenaline, shaking and screaming like a mad man, screaming for help. Tears were streaming down his eyes now, blinding him to the outside world, and his back burned something bad, and he could feel hands wrapping around his torso, and

[Author's Note: it is supposed to cut off here, so see you next time 3]


	2. Chapter 2: What exactly is going on?

Blankets. Warmth. Breath.

Calm.

Opening his sight he spied the roof of the Yen Sid's house, and he sat up sorely, finding himself in the living quarters, Rod, as usual, was still dozing around the other side of the room, why he went through the door to help Monty with his 'issue'. Blankly staring at the opposite wall he thought dumbly and looked down to the red, rash skin on his arms.

Feeling a tickle his hands came up and brought his hair to his face, as his dream like memory came back of bugs swarming. He felt bandages on his back and around his neck as he craned over his legs, and he noticed his clothes sitting on the bedside seat, freshly cleaned. Just how long was he asleep, anyway? What the hell happened? He just sat there wondering like, without answers, for a half hour.

Monty entered through the main door immediately looking for Rod, taking absolutely no notice of Sora's now conscious state. Seeing the dark haired man still sleeping, the man stands looking down to the bedside for a few minutes and it seemed like an eternity, and he looked up again to notice blue eyes watching him from across the room.

He turned slowly and stopped a few metres from his bedside, serious as always but with a slight crease furrowing his brow, and he was still dressed in the same jacket and muddy looking trousers from that time he took him to that land where the worlds merged together, and he kept his distance.

"So, how are you feeling?" Monty asked shortly, almost expectantly, his face remaining completely unreadable, although his arm came up to scratch the back of his head. "Not that I'm demanding anything, y'know…"

The traveller tilted his head and tried to remember something more, but something was blocking it, and he pulled a face and shook his head.

"I'm not looking for another trip into that place. What the heck happened? My neck and all my skin hurt like something bad." His arms moved slightly to attract the attentions of Monty, whose expression jumped, his mouth open, before motioning his fingers towards the door and turning.

As Monty left the room, he looked at his now swollen arms again, realising he had actually failed a mission he felt disappointed with himself, and his head hung. Sniffing the air he could taste something burnt, like hair.

_I wonder what that was all about, with that giant thrashing up the ground and bright people, and those ladybugs which attacked me. It seems all little beyond my understanding,_

A while later the Autor returned with his messenger bag and placed it on the floor, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. He unzipped it and pulled out a blood red jar stained with red paint. Or at the least it looked that way.

Monty stood and rounded the bed to the side table where he set it down next to his bedside lamp.

A fat worm writhed inside and as it twisted and gurgled, a greyish human eye at one end of its body could be seen flicking about the room. It seemed particularly set on the boy's neck. He simply stared, not sure what to think, but it was a human eye. It was disgusting. Sora looked toward Monty again, confused.

"This -thing. This little bastard happened." The injured traveller stared as the creature squirmed around the jar; he still couldn't see how a worm and a swarm of ladybugs could knock him out. Monty held it on the side table and with the other hand motioned towards the boy's bandaged neck. "This hasn't been the first time, my occupational hazard and all that. It's something I would call a Fear Leach; it latches into your skin and pumps adrenaline all around your body to make you paranoid, spooked, to make your blood pump, amongst other things."

"Well why've you got it here then?! What is you drop the jar or something and it gets out-"

"Pipe down and listen, that's not the problem, you don't want those memories anyway. I need to show you something more, okay? Trust me on this."

"What?" he looks at him shortly before he decides he was going to help him, and obviously wanted the boy to trust him; obviously it wasn't his fault if he hurt himself, and Monty seemed to be reaching towards his neck bandage.

The boy let him remove the bandage around his neck with a wince as the wound peeled away. There was a long moment of quiet before Monty withdrew slightly his body craned on the arm of the opposite chair.

"Yep, they're here."

"What is?"

"You need to sit still while I remove the eggs. Try to stay as calm as possible ok, and try to breathe." He smiled gently and donned a pair of leathery gloves before unscrewing the lid to the jar "What eggs?!" and fished out the leech while Sora attempted to untangle himself from the blankets in a fit, but he wasn't quick enough. He began shouting in terror.

"Calm, breathe! I'm helping you here!" he pinned him down to the mattress and twisted his head to reveal the neck wound, placing the thirsty leech directly on top on the moulding wound. The boy manages to fall out of bed and crawls across the floor in a blinded fear, the effects of the leech leaking into him. The door begins rattling furiously. He could just about hear Monty trying to tell him to 'calm and stay still' but he was crawling to the corner of the room.

Imagining he was left in his screaming pained state, he manages to look up quivering like jelly, seeing Monty open the door slightly and leaning out as if was trying to speak to someone. Straining his eyes he sees Riku on the other side of the door.

Sora convulsed before grabbing at the floor and heaving himself up, feeling his blood draining from his head he toppled a little to the wall again, and he saw spots in his vision. Lying on his side he could make out the both of them turning to look at him before crossing the room. He could feel the back of his ears burning in blood.


End file.
